ML
by pweetypie
Summary: Mingyu pikir hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sebatas teman, tapi sepertinya ia salah. Atau, Mingyu yang patah hati setelah mendengar suara Wonwoo dan lelaki lain dari dalam kamar. Suara dan pembicaraan yang biasa dilakukan ketika orang sedang... [MEANIE]


Mingyu pikir hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sebatas teman, tapi sepertinya ia salah.

Atau, Mingyu yang patah hati setelah mendengar suara Wonwoo dan lelaki lain dari dalam kamar. Suara dan pembicaraan yang biasa dilakukan ketika orang sedang... [MEANIE]

.

.

.

"Wonwoo"

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu memanggil nama calon pacarnya.

Ya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang bisa dibilang sudah pada tahap hampir jadian. Mereka sudah berkencan sebanyak 4 kali yang semuanya berakhir dengan menyenangkan dan bahkan mereka juga sudah berciuman.

Jadi, kalau selama ini Mingyu pikir Wonwoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, maka ia tidak salah, bukan?

Tapi…

Kenapa Choi Seungcheol ada di dalam kamar Wonwoo?

Seungcheol dan Wonwoo memang bisa dibilang sangat dekat, mereka bahkan sudah kenal jauh sebelum Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu. Jujur saja selama ini Mingyu agak sedikit curiga dengan hubungan mereka, tapi, ia menampis semua pikiran buruknya itu karena Wonwoo meyakinkannya kalau Seungcheol hanyalah teman main.

Teman main. Ya, hanya sebatas teman main.

Tapi… Mingyu tidak menyangka kalau apa yang dimaksud dengan 'main' ini adalah hal-hal dewasa alias sex.

 _"_ _Aku push ya"_

Mingyu merasa jantungnya akan segera copot ketika mendengar suara Seungcheol yang mengatakan hal itu.

PUSH?!

 _"_ _Cepat"_

Mendengar balasan Wonwoo itu membuat hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik. Rasanya ia ingin segera mendobrak pintu kamar Wonwoo dan menangkap basah hal apapun itu yang mereka sedang lakukan.

 _"_ _Ahh.. arh! Tunggu dulu! sakit-sakit-sakit-"_

 _"_ _Maaf"_

Ah, menyakitkan.

Apa Wonwoo hanya bermain-main dengannya selama ini?

Mingyu tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak seharusnya hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kamar calon pacarnya. Setidaknya ia harus mengganggu mereka dan minta penjelasan atau pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi, kedua kaki Mingyu terasa seperti terpaku pada posisi itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia terlalu syok?

 _"_ _Seungcheol Hyung! Aku hampir-"_

 _"_ _Tahan sebentar"_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi"_

 _"_ _Sedikit lagi"_

Dan tak lama kemudian, keduanya berteriak.

Akhirnya, kedua kaki Mingyu pun tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Ia berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Wonwoo, kedua tangannya menutupi mukanya.

Ia merasa dikhianati.

Ia sangat kecewa.

Mingyu harus segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Tapi… bagaimana mungkin?

Mingyu sangat sangat mencintai lelaki dengan mata rubah itu.

Ah, Mingyu harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Title: ML

Pairing: Wonwoo x Mingyu

.

.

.

Matahari yang menyinari pagi itu seakan datang begitu cepat.

Biasanya, Mingyu akan sangat menanti datangnya pagi karena itu tandanya ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai di kampus, tapi hari ini, ia sangat membencinya.

Ia belum siap.

Ia belum siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Apa yang akan ia katakan? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Apa ia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu atau ia harus langsung menanyakannya tanpa basa-basi?

Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

Ah.. hatinya sakit sekali.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… bukankah selama ini sifat Wonwoo memang seperti menunjukkan kalau ia tidak begitu tertarik pada Mingyu?

Wonwoo tidak pernah mengirim pesan atau menelpon Mingyu duluan. Wonwoo juga tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya sama sekali.

Apa selama ini Mingyu salah sangka?

Pertanyaan yang baru muncul itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah mereka sudah berciuman? Tapi itu juga Mingyu yang memulainya walaupun Wonwoo tidak menolak.

Jadi sebetulnya Wonwoo menyukainya atau tidak?

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana?"

Mood Mingyu benar-benar jelek pagi itu. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke kampus sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin tidur di kamarnya dan melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam. Ditambah lagi pagi ini ia ada kelas bersama Wonwoo, kelas dimana ia pertama kali melihat dan langsung menyukainya.

Mingyu ingin membolos tapi hari ini ia ada tiga kelas.

Sambil mengerang, Mingyu bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan diri. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kim Mingyu terlambat masuk ke kelas ini. Biasanya ia akan menjadi orang yang pertama datang agar bisa sedikit berbincang dengan Wonwoo sebelum kelas dimulai.

Ketika ia memasuki ruang kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya. Mereka semua kaget karena Mingyu terlambat termasuk, dosennya pun juga heran.

"Tumben kau telat Mingyu" Kata Pak Jung.

"Ah, aku bangun kesiangan" Bohong Mingyu sambil ia duduk di kursinya. Kursi dengan meja panjang yang ia bagi dengan Wonwoo.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya kau telat, maka akan aku maafkan" Kata Pak Jung dengan senyuman sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan membahas pelajaran.

Mingyu mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Ketika ia melakukan itu, ia dapat merasakan kalau Wonwoo sedang memperhatikannya. Mingyu sengaja tidak melihat ke arah Wonwoo, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan orang yang sudah tega menyakiti hatinya itu.

Mingyu berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menyapa Wonwoo duluan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia berharap kalau Wonwoo akan melakukannya duluan. Ia juga ingin tahu bagaimana Wonwoo akan bersikap di depannya.

Namun Jeon Wonwoo adalah Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyapa Mingyu duluan.

Kelas pertama berakhir tanpa adanya kata-kata manis dan godaan yang dilontarkan, sedikit sentuhan di tangan atau pun senyuman bodoh yang muncul karena mata mereka bertemu.

Ah menyedihkan.

Tapi Mingyu tidak akan kalah dengan hatinya yang sedari tadi ingin memanggil nama orang yang ia sukai itu.

Mingyu sangat kecewa dan kesal dengan Wonwoo. Seharusnya ia menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan langsung membicarakannya, kan? Bukannya malah mengulur-ulur waktu begini. Tapi mungkin hal ini karena Mingyu tidak siap dengan apa yang akan ia dengar.

Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu sedikitpun.

Kalimat yang begitu mengerikan. Mingyu mungkin bisa tidak nafsu makan selama setahun kalau ia disakiti seperti itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mingyu ingin sekali menyapa Wonwoo, berbicara dengannya, makan siang bersama. Mingyu bahkan sempat berpikir kalau ia tidak masalah jika Wonwoo mejadikannya yang kedua asal ia bisa memilikinya.

Ya, sebesar itu cinta Kim Mingyu pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Kim Mingyu yang selama ini dikejar-kejar oleh puluhan wanita bahkan pria. Kim Mingyu yang selama ini tidak pernah serius dengan hubungan-hubungannya. Kim Mingyu yang berganti pasangan sesering ia mengganti sarung bantalnya.

Kim Mingyu yang sehebat itu akhirnya jatuh hati pada lelaki bermata rubah, berkacamata bulat, berkulit putih halus, berhidung mancung dan bertubuh kurus tinggi.

Seorang kutu buku bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Siapa yang akan sangka? Ditambah lagi ia benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Apa mungkin ini adalah hukuman bagi Mingyu yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?

Kejam. Dunia memang kejam.

"Hey Mingyu"

Kim Mingyu membatu ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang ia suka.

YA. ORANG. YANG. IA. SUKA.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Sebuah perasaan senang bercampur gelisah muncul di hatinya. Ia senang karena Wonwoo akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya menyapa Mingyu duluan. Namun ia juga gelisah karena ia takut dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Ini semua kan gara-gara kau! Kau tega menyakitiku. Kau tega bermain di belakangku! Kau orang terjahat di dunia!

Ingin sekali Mingyu meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi tentu saja, orang seperti Mingyu tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Kalau memang ia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo, ia tidak mau terlihat seperti sisi yang bodoh dan kalah. Kalaupun ia harus menjauh dari Wonwoo, ia akan menjadi orang yang seakan 'membuangnya'.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Mingyu dengan nada yang dingin.

Ya, mungkin pilihan itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Bohong, kau terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini" Kata Wonwoo.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatakan, "Kau terlambat"

"Aku bangun kesiangan tadi" Mingyu kembali menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap tidak perduli, sikap yang ia biasa lakukan terhadap orang-orang yang menyukainya. Sikap yang ia tidak pernah tunjukkan pada Wonwoo sama sekali.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja" Imbuh Wonwoo.

"Jadi apa lagi yang berbeda?" Kali ini Mingyu bertanya dengan nada yang menantang. Memang banyak sekali hal yang Mingyu tidak lakukan hari ini seperti tidak mengirimkan pesan di pagi hari, menyapanya, mengajaknya mengobrol, menggodanya, menyentuhnya… banyak sekali.

Dan Kim Mingyu ingin tahu apakah Wonwoo akan mengatakan itu semua. Apa Wonwoo menantikan itu semua.

Hening.

Ruangan kelas itu benar-benar hening karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana. Yang lainnya sudah meninggalkan kelas beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berlari kesana kemari. Ia seperti sedang bergumul keras.

"Apa kau menantikan pesan selamat pagiku?"

Mendengar itu Wonwoo membeku. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat sedikit panik.

Mingyu yang melihat kelakuan Wonwoo ini merasa miris dan kesal.

Selama ini ia sudah ditipu dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seakan polos dan lucu itu. Kalau saja kemarin Mingyu tidak datang ke kamarnya, mungkin saja ia sudah luluh dan semakin cinta dengan ekspresi Wonwoo saat ini.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya aku tahu" Mingyu memutuskan perkataan Wonwoo. Biasanya, Mingyu akan berpikir kalau Wonwoo malu dan bersikap tsundere, mengatakan hal-hal yang terbalik dengan apa yang ia maksud tapi kali ini berbeda. Mungkin selama ini Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak bersikap tsundere. Mungkin selama ini Wonwoo memang tidak menyukainya, Mingyu saja yang halu dan bodoh.

"Huh?" Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Mingyu maksud. Mingyu tahu apa?

"Aku hanya lelah, Wonwoo" Mingyu menghela nafasnya.

"Oh.. Umm.." Wonwoo diam sejenak, "Apa ada hal yang terjadi di tempat kerja paruh waktumu itu? Aku dengar café itu menjadi sangat ramai akhir-akhir ini setelah kau masuk kesana. Kalau memang sangat melelahkan mungkin kau bisa berhenti? Atau ganti shift?"

Bagaimana Mingyu tidak meleleh dengan Wonwoo yang terkadang sedingin es namun juga terkadang sehangat dan semanis coklat panas?

Tapi Mingyu sudah membangun sebuah dinding yang begitu tebal dan tinggi di hatinya. Ia tidak akan mau tertipu lagi dengan muslihat Wonwoo.

Mungkin di belakang Mingyu, Wonwoo membicarakan betapa bodohnya lelaki tinggi itu. Mungkin Wonwoo juga memamerkan kehebatannya dalam menaklukan Mingyu yang disukai begitu banyak orang. Mungkin Wonwoo juga sudah memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk 'mencampakkan' Mingyu.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Mingyu harus melakukannya duluan. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan harga dirinya disakiti, apalagi dengan orang semacam Wonwoo.

Ia harus 'mencampakkan' Wonwoo duluan.

"Bukan itu"

"Oh"

"Aku lelah denganmu" Mulai Mingyu, "Aku pikir bermain-main dengan kutu buku sepertimu akan menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Masa-masa dimana aku mencoba untuk meluluhkan hatimu yang cukup lama itu dengan sangat sabar aku lalui karena aku penasaran dengan kemampuanku. Tapi bahkan sebelum aku mendapatkanmu, aku sudah bosan. Kau sangat membosankan. Mengejarmu saja bahkan tidak menarik sama sekali. Aku harap kita tidak perlu berhubungan lagi untuk kedepanny-"

Pada awalnya Mingyu berpikir ia akan mendapat kata-kata yang tidak kalah sakitnya dari Wonwoo. Ia pikir Wonwoo akan marah dan menamparnya. Tapi, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo.

Kenapa ia malah terlihat kecewa dan sedih? Air mata pun sudah menggenangi mata rubahnya yang begitu menarik dan misterius.

Untuk beberapa saat, Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia ingin sekali memeluk lelaki di hadapannya dan mengatakan kalau itu semua bohong dan sebenarnya ia sangat menyayanginya. Namun Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Kondisi Wonwoo saat ini begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan bersama, kan? Lagipula Wonwoo juga tidak mencintainya. Mingyu pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kelas itu sebelum hatinya melemah dengan tipu muslihat si rubah dan kembali bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Mingyu sedih karena ia akhirnya melepaskan Wonwoo, tapi ia juga merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Untuk jam kedua, Mingyu dan Wonwoo seharusnya juga berada pada kelas yang sama. Mingyu pun sengaja masuk 3 menit setelah kelas dimulai karena ia malas bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Ia takut hatinya melemah.

Namun anehnya, ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo di bangku biasanya ia duduk, yaitu tepat di sebelahnya. Ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan Wonwoo sama sekali. Mingyu duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatikan kursi di sampingnya. Barang-barang Wonwoo juga tidak ada. Aneh sekali, murid pandai dan rajin seperti Wonwoo bolos kelas?

Apa ini gara-gara perkataan kejam Mingyu barusan?

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo tidak mungkin terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Mingyu, lagipula Wonwoo kan tidak menyukainya.

Buktinya? Ya tadi malam itu!

Selama satu jam setengah itu, Wonwoo benar-benar tidak masuk kelas. Jadi Wonwoo membolos kelas untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Mungkin daripada rasa sedih dan kecewa, Wonwoo hanya merasa malu untuk bertemu Mingyu. Ia baru saja 'dicampakkan', jadi tidak heran kalau Wonwoo malu untuk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

Sambil menunggu kelas terakhirnya yang akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi, Mingyu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung jurusan komunikasi itu. Jurusan utamanya adalah bisnis namun ia punya satu kelas digital marketing yang ada pada gedung komunikasi. Mingyu memang suka sekali jalan-jalan disana sambil memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan proyek berupa film pendek, radio dan lainnya.

Ia sedang asik berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu lagi, suara Choi Seungcheol. Suara Seungcheol datang dari ruang kelas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tidak peduli dengan apa yang 'pelakor' itu lakukan disana.

Tapi kaki Mingyu lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh hal mengejutkan yang Seungcheol katakan.

 _"_ _Hei, kau siap tidak?"_

 _"_ _Uh uh, oke"_

 _"_ _Aku langsung push ya"_

 _"_ _Iya push saja langsung, cepat"_

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh! Gilanya ia berani melakukannya di kampus?! Tapi setidaknya ia tidak sedang melakukannya dengan Wonwoo.

Ya, untungnya bukan Wonwoo.

Tapi… kenapa Seungcheol melakukan itu dengan orang lain? Apa Wonwoo dan Seungcheol bukan sepasang kekasih tapi hanya _friends with benefit_?

Mingyu mendengus. Untung ia sudah memutuskan semua hubungan dengan Wonwoo. Walaupun Mingyu memang juga suka melakukan itu, tapi setidaknya ia tidak pernah melakukannya ketika ada orang yang sedang dekat dengannya, apalagi kalau ia ada pacar. Tidak pernah. Ia tidak pernah mendua seperti itu.

 _"_ _Mau lagi, tidak?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ah, aku sudah lelah"_

 _"_ _Yang benar saja?! kalau aku main dengan Wonwoo bisa sampai pagi hari!"_

Tanpa ia sadari, Mingyu sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Seungcheol berbicara.

 _"_ _Memangnya Wonwoo sehebat itu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, ia sudah sangat pro. Kau pasti suka bermain dengannya. Ia hebat sekali"_

 _"_ _Wow, aku jadi ingin mencobanya"_

 _"_ _Malam ini, mau?"_

 _"_ _Boleh. Akan kubantai dia, tak akan kuberi ampun hahaha. Tapi biasa kau main dengan Wonwoo posisinya bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku sih selalu top. Wonwoo juga lebih suka bottom. Dia bilang lebih enak dan sudah terbiasa. Kita main satu ronde lagi, ya? Ayolah"_

 _"_ _Ck, Okelah"_

Mingyu merasa geram. Ia tidak suka bagaimana kedua lelaki di dalam kelas tersebut membicarakan Wonwoo dengan cara seperti itu. Bantai? Tidak beri ampun? Kewalahan?!

Tahu kalau Wonwoo melakukan hal itu dengan satu orang saja sudah membuatnya berang, tapi ada satu orang lain yang akan melakukannya dengan Wonwoo?!

Apa Wonwoo memang semurah itu?

Kita memang tidak boleh menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja.

 _"_ _Aku punya video saat aku dan Wonwoo main beberapa hari yang lalu"_

 _"_ _Oh ya? Aku mau lihat"_

 _"_ _Nanti akan kumasukkan ke youtube, lihat disana saja"_

Kali ini, selain perasaan marah dan kecewa Mingyu juga sangat terkejut. Mereka bahkan merekam kegiatan panas mereka?! Yang benar saja?!

 _"_ _Tapi kau jangan bilang kepadanya. Ia pasti akan marah karena disana ia benar-benar payah"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak memberitahunya dulu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja tidak. Ia pasti marah kalau tahu. Ia tidak akan setuju"_

 _"_ _Kau tega sekali"_

Mingyu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pelakor jahanam yang satu ini. Ia akan membuat video panas mereka jadi tontonan umum?! Kalau sampai itu terjadi bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadi Wonwoo?!

Choi Seungcheol sendiri satu tahun lebih tua dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Jadi, ia agak segan kalau harus melabrak langsung lelaki bajingan itu. Tapi, kalau sampai video itu tersebar…

Memang benar Mingyu merasa sangat terasiki dengan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan di belakangnya, tapi ia juga masih memendam perasaan yang begitu dalam. Ia tidak mau orang yang ia sukai hidupnya hancur gara-gara Choi Seungcheol.

Tidak akan. Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Tidak akan.

 _"_ _Kapan lagi aku bisa-"_

"YA!" Mingyu membanting keras pintu ruangan kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh dua lelaki itu.

Pada awalnya Mingyu agak sedikit takut untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia lihat, tapi, ia justru bingung ketika melihat kedua lelaki itu masih menggunakan pakaian mereka dengan utuh.

Yang satunya duduk di atas meja sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di kursi. Mereka berdua memiliki ekspresi yang sama yaitu mata bulat melihat ke arah Mingyu dengan sangat terkejut. Dan keduanya juga sama-sama memegang ponsel mereka dengan posisi tidur.

Tunggu dulu.

 _"_ _You have been slained"_

Seungcheol yang tadinya melihat ke arah Mingyu segera melarikan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya sebelum sebuah teriakan keluar, "What?!"

Satu lelaki lain yang memiliki mata yang jauh lebih sipit dari Wonwoo juga melihat ke layar ponselnya, sebelum wajahnya berubah panik.

"Aduh! Aku diserang! Aww.. aww sakit! Sakit! Tolooooonggg"

 _"_ _You have been slained"_

"Ya ampun, Miya sekarang perih sekali" Kata lelaki sipit itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Mingyu?! Kau mengganggu permainan kami!"

"Huh?" Mingyu yang masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan itu hanya dapat terdiam ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Seungcheol.

"Kalau hidup langsung push saja, jangan kelamaan jungling" Kata Seungcheol sambil ia kembali berfokus pada ponselnya.

Push?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Seungcheol sekali lagi, "Kalau kau mencari Wonwoo, dia ada di atap gedung bersama Jeonghan"

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Rasa penasarannya benar-benar memuncak. Ia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Main mobile legend"

.

.

Mingyu menggerakkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berlari sekencang ini. Sekali langkah 3 hingga 4 tangga ia lompati, ia sedang buru-buru. Ia harus segera sampai ke tempat itu. Ke atap gedung.

Tempat dimana Wonwoo berada.

Setelah tahu kalau ternyata apa yang Wonwoo dan Seungcheol lakukan tadi malam hanya bermain game mobile online, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya?! Selama ini ia sering melihat Wonwoo memainkan game itu disaat waktu senggang. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu. Tidak, tidak, Wonwoo memang tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun saat bermain, paling hanya erangan kesal karena mati. Jadi, tidak heran kalau kata-kata kemarin terdengar begitu salah di telinga Mingyu. Jangan salahkan Mingyu, tapi memang kata-kata yang diucapkan bisa membuat orang berpikir yang lain. Ambigu sekali.

Akhirnya, setelah entah berapa anak tangga ia naiki, ia sampai di atap gedung komunikasi. Ia membuka pintu atap dengan perlahan dan menutupnya dengan perlahan pula. Kalau dari sisinya saat ini, ia tidak melihat siapapun disana, namun tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara tangisan.

"Dia bilang dia hanya ingin bermain-main, tapi bahkan sebelum jadian saja ia sudah sangat bosan"

Setelah tahu kalau itu adalah suara Wonwoo, dan setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega menyakiti orang yang ia sukai seperti itu. Mendengar suara Wonwoo yang seperti itu juga membuat hatinya sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau hal itu mustahil, kan? Tidak mungkin orang seperti Kim Mingyu benar-benar menyukaiku"

"Wonwoo" Mingyu berjalan mendekat kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan memutar tubuh mereka untuk melihat orang yang baru saja tiba di atap. Setelah mengetahui kalau itu adalah Mingyu, Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghalangi Wonwoo dari Mingyu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Jeonghan ketus, pandangannya seakan ia siap mendorong Mingyu dari atap saat itu juga.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Wonwoo"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi, tidak ingin membiarkan temannya yang baru saja disakiti itu bertemu dengan manusia terkejam di dunia ini.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin bicara dengannya" Pinta Mingyu sebelum ia menggeser kepalanya sedikit, berharap agar bisa melihat wajah pujaan hatinya, "Wonwoo"

"Jangan aneh-aneh ya Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak perlu berbicara apa-apa lagi dengannya!"

Mingyu memijat pelipisnya. Jeonghan ini benar-benar menganggunya, ia ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Wonwoo tapi lelaki dengan rambut panjang ini membuat semuanya sulit.

"Baiklah, aku bicara saja langsung disini" Kata Mingyu, "Wonwoo, maafkan aku karena sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Aku tahu itu sangat kejam dan menyakitkan"

Wonwoo masih saja bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jeonghan yang sebetulnya tidak bisa menutupinya dengan sempurnya. Ayolah, Wonwoo lebih tinggi dari Jeonghan. Kepala Wonwoo menunduk, mata hanya tertuju pada lantai atap yang penuh debu.

"Aku memang bodoh, manusia paling bodoh di dunia. Setiap kalimat yang aku katakan sebelumnya… tidak ada satupun yang benar"

Perkataan Mingyu kali ini membuat Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya. Akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu"

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak percaya.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang, ia tahu ia sudah merusak semuanya. Ia tahu kemungkinan besar Wonwoo sekarang sudah sangat membencinya. Pada akhirnya, Kim Mingyu lah yang akan 'dicampakkan' di dalam hubungan mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Akhirnya Wonwoo angkat bicara.

"Aku bodoh" Kata Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Kau memang manusia bodoh, terbodoh!" Hina Jeonghan tanpa tahu apa yang Mingyu maksud dengan bodoh.

"Aku kemarin pergi ke kamar goshiwon-mu" Mulai Mingyu, "Lalu aku mendengar percakapanmu dan Seungcheol"

"Kau datang ke kamarku?"

"Iya" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jeonghan yang terlihat lebih tidak sabaran daripada Wonwoo sendiri.

"Aku sangat bodoh"

"Iya kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali. Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu sebelum aku membawa Wonwoo pergi dari sini"

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sebenarnya sangat malu untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dan Seungcheol" Ulang Mingyu, "Dan aku pikir kau sedang melakukan hal-hal aneh dengannya"

"Hal aneh?"

"S…s.. ex?"

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan sama-sama menganga kaget. Mata bulat Wonwoo menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya dia mendengar itu.

"A- aku.. tidak! Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu dengan Seungcheol hyung!" Bantah Wonwoo.

"Ya, awas saja kalau kau berani" Kali ini Jeonghan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Wonwoo sebelum ekspresinya berubah. Ia sepertinya tahu percakapan macam apa yang dimaksud.

"Ya ampun, jangan bilang percakapan dengan kata-kata seperti, 'sakit', 'push', 'perih', 'tidak tahan', 'tebal sekali', 'ronde', 'aku segera datang', 'tunggu aku', 'physical penetration', 'cepat' ditambah dengan erangan, desahan, teriakan dan lain sebagainya?!"

"Ugh" Mingyu tidak tahu kalau masih ada begitu banyak kata-kata yang terdengar ambigu ketika bermain game itu. Ia hanya mendengar 4 saja dan ia sudah sangat salah sangka.

Tapi ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menaikkannya lagi. Ia sangat malu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa Jeonghan terdengar begitu nyaring dan besar.

Ia kemudian berjalan kea arah Mingyu sebelum menepuk pundaknya, "Aku pernah berada di posisimu, nak. Baiklah karena kalian sepertinya butuh waktu berdua aku akan segera pergi"

Jeonghan kemudian meninggalkan keduanya untuk berbincang dan menyelesaikan masalah. Mingyu tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan tersebut. Ia merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sebodoh itu? Orang seperti Wonwoo tentu saja tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu dengan sembarang orang.

"Wonwoo, aku-"

"Jadi kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Hmm.. Aku melakukan itu karena aku kesal dan merasa dikhianati. Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"Kau jahat sekali"

"Aku tahu…" Mingyu mengerang, ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, "Aku tahu aku jahat dan bodoh. Aku mudah emosi dan justru memilih melakukan hal yang kekanakkan daripada berusaha membicarakannya denganmu baik-baik. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melompat dari gedung ini sekarang juga. Aku malu dan kesal kepada diriku sendiri karena tega mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga membuatmu menangis"

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyayangimu"

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau tidak sedang berpura-pura saat ini? Mungkin kau merasa menyesal karena belum berhasil meluluhkanku atau semacamnya? Harga dirimu tersakiti"

"Ya ampun tidak, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Jujur saja untuk mengatakan kata 'cinta' masih sedikit asing di lidahku tapi yang pasti aku benar-benar ingin selalu bersama denganmu. Aku mohon Wonwoo, percayalah padaku"

Wonwoo terdiam. Kejadian seperti ini sebetulnya juga pernah terjadi kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sebelumnya. Semua gara-gara mobile legend.

Tapi jujur saja, setelah disakiti seperti itu bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa menerima permintaan maaf Mingyu begitu saja?

"Wonwoo…"

Tapi Wonwoo ingin mempercayainya. Katakan Wonwoo bodoh, tapi ia memang sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, ia sangat menyukai lelaki tinggi yang populer ini.

"Wonwoo… aku-"

Kim Mingyu terkejut. Sangat terkejut ketika ia merasakan bibir Wonwoo sudah mendarat pada bibirnya. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan kecil yang polos, tapi dada Mingyu seakan akan meledak. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo yang menginisiatifkan sebuah ciuman. Tidak, Wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah menggandeng tangannya lebih dulu sebelumnya.

"Kalau ternyata kau hanya bermain-main denganku maka kau adalah orang paling kejam di dunia" Kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu" Suara Mingyu begitu tegas, wajah juga menunjukkan ekspresi serius yang membuktikan kalau apa yang ia katakan barusan memang benar dan bukanlah sebuah bualan.

"Hmm, baiklah aku percaya" Senyum Wonwoo, "Ayo kita turun, disini sangat panas"

Wonwoo sudah siap untuk pergi namun Mingyu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Tunggu, aku belum selesai"

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, "Apa lagi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semua itu barusan, jadi aku mau langsung saja"

"Huh?"

"Wonwoo, jadilah pacarku"

Yang baru saja dapat pernyataan cinta itu mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya melihat ke arah awan-awan yang berada di langit, bergerak begitu pelan namun pasti…

"Oke"

Yak. Wonwoo baru saja kembali kepada dirinya yang biasa, Cuek, sedikit berbicara dan berekspresi datar. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memang inilah nasibnya… menyukai seseorang yang seperti tembok, datar dan keras.

Tapi tak apa, ia memang jatuh hati dengan Wonwoo yang seperti ini.

"Yasudah ayo kita turun dan kau harus menjelaskan semua kata-kata yang kau gunakan ketika bermain game"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil ketika mendengar itu, "Aku sudah bilang kau coba saja main gamenya, tapi kau tidak mau"

"Baiklah aku akan download sekarang!" Kata Mingyu, satu tangannya memegang ponselnya dan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu.

"Nanti malam kita makan bersama yah, merayakan hari jadi"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

"Jeonghan, kau yakin Wonwoo saat ini sudah sampai kamarnya?"

"Tentu saja"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol berniat untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Mereka sangat khawatir karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan yang belum jadian itu. Mereka pikir mungkin Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Mingyu lagi walaupun yang lebih tinggi sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi, kalau memang Wonwoo tidak mau menerima permintaan maafnya maka mereka juga tidak heran. Apa yang Mingyu katakan itu keterlaluan.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol sudah berada di depan kamar Wonwoo ketika mereka mendengar suara dari dalam.

 _"_ _Ah.. ah! Mingyu"_

 _"_ _Tahan sebentar"_

 _"_ _Ugh"_

 _"_ _Maaf… Aku push lagi, ya"_

 _"_ _Hmm"_

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi mereka baik-baik saja" Kata Jeonghan.

"Kenapa mereka bermain mobile legend tidak ajak-ajak aku?" Seungcheol sudah siap mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo tapi Jeonghan menahannya.

"Kita pulang saja, mereka baru menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka jadi lebih baik kita biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk saat ini"

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Tidak asik"

Dengan begitu, kedua sejolly itu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Keesokkan harinya, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang makan bersama di kantin.

"Hei" Sapa Jeonghan sambil menarik Seungcheol untuk berjalan ke arah pasangan yang baru saja jadian.

"Hai Hyung"

"Jadi… ada kabar apa?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan senyuman miring, tau kalau ada kabar baik yang bisa diceritakan.

"Kami jadian" Kata Mingyu dengan bangga sebelum ia merangkul Wonwoo.

"Selamat"

"Jadi bagaimana? Mingyu sudah bisa main Mobile Legend?" Tanya Seungcheol mengingat keduanya kemarin malam bermain bersama di kamar Wonwoo.

"Tadi malam kami pergi ke kamarmu, tapi ketika mendengar kalau kalian sedang serius main mobile legend jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang" Jelas Jeonghan.

Pasangan baru itu tiba-tiba terlihat agak bingung sebelum ekspresi mereka berubah. Wajah Wonwoo memerah dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya sedangkan Mingyu melihat ke lain arah sambil menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" Jeonghan dan Seungcheol bingung, "Jadi Mingyu mainnya hebat, tidak?"

Ugh. Bagaimana menjawabnya?

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Jawab jujur saja atau bagaimana?

Karena sebetulnya, tadi malam Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak bermain Mobile Legend…

tapi…

Uh, ya kau tahu sendiri lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang anda semua mengerti kenapa judulnya "ML". Itu singkatan dari "Mobile Legend", bukan "Making Love" XDDDD

Maaf ya aku buat ff geje gini... lalu maaf juga kalau ada typo atau kata-kata aneh atau semacamnya ya hehe

Siapa yang suka main mobile legend disini? Udah pada sedikit familiar lah ya sama kata-kata yang dipakai. Kalau ngga pada main, aku coba sedikit jelasin yah…

Push: kalau kalian maju buat hancurin towernya, itu namanya push.

Top/Bottom: Jadi jalur tower-towernya itu terbagi menjadi tiga ada top, mid dan bottom. Kalau Seungcheol sukanya main di jalur atas sedangkan Wonwoo jalur bawah XDD Kalian bisa googling 'mobile legend map' kalau masih ngga kebayang.

Lalu, kalau lagi main biasa emang pada suka teriak "sakit-sakit" kalau musuhnya lagi hit kita. Apalagi kalau kekuatan musuhnya udah tinggi dan darah kita habis banyak, maka akan pada bilang "sakit banget ya.. sakit ya… si itu sekarang sakit ya" gitu.

Kenapa Wonwoo dan Seungcheol ada bilang ga tahan ga tahan gitu di awal-awal?

Jadi ceritanya, pas itu Wonwoo udah mau cepet-cepet gamenya kelar jadi dia paksa maju buat hancurin basenya. Nah, kalau maju tanpa ada minion gitu, basenya bakal nyerang kita dan darahnya berkurang. Jadi si Wonwoo maksa gitu dan dia emg gabisa tahan lagi karena darahnya udah tinggal dikit dan bisa mati kalau Seungcheol ngga cepet-cepet dateng buat hancurin basenya. Jadi pas mereka berhasil hancurin basenya dan menang sebelum Wonwoo mati, keduanya teriak karena seneng. lol

Susah sih ya jelasinnya kalian harus main sendiri biar ngerti XDDD Bisa coba aja googling buat gambar ato nonton di youtube gt… kalau niat sih… HAHAHA

.

Another strange story by me, but I hope you like it XDDD

Review please XDDD


End file.
